


Константа   еще не значит стабильность

by SterekUniverseOnFlymer457



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Kid!Derek, Kid!Stiles, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 21:09:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5680864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SterekUniverseOnFlymer457/pseuds/SterekUniverseOnFlymer457
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Знаешь, мне тоже не помогает… Вот тут, - малец потер логотип Бэтмена на груди и, сглотнув, продолжил: - Как черная дыра.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Константа   еще не значит стабильность

**Author's Note:**

> Саунд - Jason Walker – Everybody Lies
> 
> Мы (https://vk.com/sterek_univerce_on_flymer) искатели интересных моментов из игр на Flymer в тэге #стерек  
> Здесь будем публиковать свои зарисовки, история которых началась со спора А1 и А2. Хотите знать больше? Присоединяйтесь к нам)  
> Приятного чтения)

Дерек лгал всегда. Сколько он себя помнит, его всегда и всюду сопровождала ложь. Будь то безобидная семейная шутка над родными, или же ложь самому себе, чтобы не сойти с ума от навалившихся событий. Бывает, он особо и не думал перед тем, как соврать, а вот иногда приходилось часами сидеть и продумывать словесные уловки лишь бы не выдать ничего личного.   
Со временем стало проще. Уже не нужно было за час до посещения психиатра подпирать голову руками, продумывая возможные вопросы и ответы на них же, чтобы никто, и правда, не забрался в душу, не проехался острым медицинским скальпелем по, с таким титаническим трудом затянутых самовнушением, душевных ранам.   
Он сильный. Он справится. Он должен быть Волком. Волком, которого будут высоко ценить в стае.   
  
\- Привет, - мальчик опустился на лавку рядом. Дерек в ответ только кивнул. Мальцу на вид было лет девять, не больше. Яркая футболка, клетчатая рубашка, взлохмаченные волосы и сотня слов в минуту. Но Хейла не проведешь. Пусть ему всего двенадцать, но он чуял боль, пусть и не физическую. Такую вонь разочарования может оставить в ребенке только тоска по близкому человеку. Очень близкому. Слова здесь были излишни.   
\- Мне на три. А ты почему здесь ? Я знаю, что тебе на 16:00. Каждую среду. И в субботу утром. И тебя зовут Дерек. Пусть ты и не говоришь, но я знаю, что… Что ты как-нибудь заговоришь со мной. Ты ведь полгода ходишь сюда. Ну, после меня. Я, наверное, слишком уматываю врача и он совершенно не мучает тебя после. Папа говорит, что я просто выламываю людям мозг. Хочешь тянучки? - мальчик протянул ему упаковку с красными конфетами. Как Дерек уже давно успел узнать, малец любил, чтобы его звали Стайлзом. И ему ничего не оставалось, как взять одну. Так он хотя бы сможет заткнуть себе рот и молчание станет немного правильнее.  
\- Мой друг Скотт помогает мне доставать твою карту время от времени. Ты молчишь и это просто невыносимо. Я хочу знать больше, - мальчик повернулся на лавке, уставившись на младшего Хейла своими яркими, лучезарными карими глазами. Они были похожи на коньяк, который время от времени потягивал Питер. А после… Ничего хорошего не случалось после выпивки с аконитовой настойкой.   
\- Знаешь, мне тоже не помогает… Вот тут, - малец потер логотип Бэтмена на груди и, сглотнув, продолжил:  
\- Как черная дыра. Я… Я пытаюсь быть прежним для отца. И для всех. Но я думаю, что ты меня понимаешь. И когда-нибудь мы поговорим об этом, - Стайлз глянул на часы, а потом на дверь врача. Ему уже пора. А Дерек был согласен. Согласен с теорией черных дыр из уст ребенка. Только вот сейчас он был куда слабее этого маленького шустрого мальчишки. Так искусно врать другим Дерек не умел.

И сейчас, за свои двадцать пять лет жизни, Дерек не встретил более профессионального лжеца, чем малыш шерифа. Пусть и сам стал просто непробиваемой стеной для эмоций, свыкшись с ролью хмурого молчуна. Жаль, что тогда ему пришлось уехать из города, где Питера порывались лишить опекунских прав. В Нью-Йорке на такие мелочи мало обращали внимание. Иногда, когда было особенно тяжко, младший Хейл прокручивал в голове эти односторонние «диалоги» со Стайлзом. И врал, нагло врал себе, что не скучает, что ему плевать и у него полно дел. И с каждым годом Дерек все чаще врал про себя о том, что ему никто не нужен.   
  
\- Не будь таким хмурым волком, - подросток усмехался, время от времени поправляя рюкзак у себя на плече. – Я видел, что ты следил за мной, Дерек Хейл. За столько лет не научился говорить? - Стилински наклонил голову немного набок, опираясь рукой о джип. – Давай, скажи хотя бы «привет».  
\- Привет? - ответил Дерек, засунув руки в карманы кожаной куртки. Одна из ночных попоек все-таки привела его в родной город, а тут и работенка в автомастерской подвернулась. В Нью-Йорке, когда Кора уехала в колледж, жить стало соверешенно невыносимо и, Хейл решил обосноваться на родных землях.   
\- Прогресс! - парень весело улыбнулся, а Дерек отметил для себя, что родинки все так же разбегаются по щеке, когда Стилински сверкает своей белозубой улыбкой во весь рот. - И когда-нибудь мы поговорим об этом.  
  
Дерек принял Стайлза у себя в лофте, когда тот однажды пришел ночью, сжимая в руке какую-то небольшую, но видимо очень важную для парня бумажку. Хейл заварил чай, выслушал, все так же молча кивая. Стилински жутко переживал за отца, которому диагностировали рак желудка. И пусть все обошлось, но ночные посиделки стали у Дерека своеобразной традицией «ночного разбора полетов». Несколько раз в месяц, после каждую неделю.   
Врать себя на пару с кем-нибудь было куда проще. Дерек посчитал, что, возможно, им понадобится немного правды. На двоих. И через несколько месяцев Хейл начал небольшими дозами выдавать ее Стайлзу, и тот понимал, никогда не осуждая. Со временем фраза «Все нормально» стала для них персоной нон-грата по ночам.  
Стол на кухне, журнальный столик в гостиной, ковер у камина, а после их беседы плавно перетекли в кровать. Особенно, когда лил дождь. Проливной дождь, раскаты грома и небольшая протечка в крыше лофта загнала их под теплое одеяло Дерека впервые. С тех тор Хейл полюбил плохую погоду.   
  
Питер пропал. От Лоры нет вестей. Вскоре Стайлз с другом нашли ее тело. Дерек давно так глобоко не тонул в себе, говорить снова не хотелось. Долго. Но Стайлз приходил, рассказывал о себе и, бывало, оставался на ночь.   
Капли воды барабанили по стеклу, ставни дрожали от сурового ветра, а Стайлз продолжал молчать, нагло грея свои ледяные ноги о Хейла. Дерек упрямо молчал, игронируя все вопросы.   
\- Ты ведь обещал не врать мне, - тихо прошептал Стилински, разворачиваясь к Дереку. А после и крепко обнимая его со спины, устраиваясь почти сверху на мужчине.  
\- Я просто греюсь, - оправдался Стайлз, утыкась носом куда-то в колючую щеку Хейла.   
\- Мгм…- выдал в ответ Дерек, прикрув глаза.  
Дождь утих, а Стайлз все еще пыхтел куда-то в щеку Хейлу, после мягко коснувшись ее губами:  
\- И когда-нибудь мы поговорим об этом.  
                                                            

 

                                                                     

**Author's Note:**

> Оригинальность. Открытость. Эмоции. Юмор.  
> И немного, совсем чуть-чуть, сарказма.  
> Хмурится у нас в группе только Дерек.  
> Мы вас любим.  
> Добро пожаловать!  
> (https://vk.com/sterek_univerce_on_flymer)


End file.
